ICarly: The Sequel
iCarly: The Sequel is a 2012 film adaptation, the sequel to the the 2010 film, iCarly: The Movie which is based on the Nickelodeon TV series with the same name. Nico Tortorella, Kristen Stewart and Chris Brown will guess star in the film as new charcters and special guests. With production taking place from July to December 2011, it was theatrically released worldwide on July 27, 2012. Plot After winning the award for "Funniest Web Series", iCarly got out of control once again by outgoing fans. Meanwhile, Spencer decides to take his sister Carly and her friends on a trip on MS Majesty of the Seas after winning $900 from lottery. Meanwhile, while out going to a club with Sam, Carly gets distracted and fell in love with a boy named Dustin while Spencer also gets distracted and fall in love with a girl named Cassie. Later, Carly got into an argument with Sam and Freddie after overhearing them depaturing iCarly and left them. Meanwhile, Carly and Dustin spend time one last time before admitting that he lived on this boat since he was born and he was homeschooled. Reports are heard that the ship is going to crash, causing stress for Duncan who accidentally slaps Carly in anger. Carly, upset, ran away from him and heads to Freddie, Sam and Spencer to warn them about the ship about to crash. Meanwhile, Sam, who went out on a date, has been arrested for stealing, but she's claiming that she didn't steal anything. Carly, Freddie and Spencer managed to escape Sam from jail and leave the boat. However, the cruise is heading towards to a iceberg. Carly begs the policemen to help them rescue the ship from getting hit. When the storm arrives, the ship is heading towards the iceberg. Carly, Sam and Freddie are having trouble turning the ship around. Thanks to Dustin and the sailers, they became heroes rescuing the ship from getting destroyed. Carly and Dustin ended their relationship as Carly accepts Dustin to stay on a cruise where he was born. The two became friends rather than a couple. After rescuing the ship, Carly, her friends and Spencer headed back to Seattle and continue filming more "iCarly" episodes where everything has once again been restored. Cast *Miranda Cosgrove as Carly ShayiCarly: The Movie - In Works. Wiki News. Retreived May 7, 2010. *Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett *Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson *Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay *Noah Munck as Gibby Gibson *Nico Tortorella as Dustin BatemaniCarly: The Movie - Interduce New Characters. Wiki News. Retrieved May 7, 2010. *Kristen Stewart as Cassie Parker *Chris Brown as Himself Production Development In August 2010, Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies revealed that a sequel is in the works after iCarly: The Movie's box office success.Wiki News/Nickelodeon Movie to let 'iCarly: The Movie' to cross $100m at b.o. for movie sequel. Wiki News. Retrieved August 17, 2010.Wiki News/Paramount Pictures gives 'iCarly: The Movie' to gross only $90 million, not $100 million to put a sequel in works. Wiki News. Retrieved August 17, 2010.Wiki News/Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movie's 'iCarly: The Movie' hits $90 million domestically. Wiki News. Retreived August 17, 2010. Although, Nickelodeon Movies confirmed in September 2010 that the film will not be released in theaters but will be released on television instead.Nickelodeon Movies Not Releasing iCarly Sequel in Theaters? Retrieved July 13, 2012. It was originally going to be a television film unlike iCarly: The Movie, but with the success of iCarly: The Movie grossing $405 million worldwide, they changed their minds and decide to release the film theatrically in theaters.iCarly: The Sequel coming to theaters. Retrieved July 13, 2012. The sequel is to be titled iCarly: The Sequel where it means that this is the second installment after the first one instead of iCarly 2 to avoid confusion against video game with the same title.Wiki News/iCarly: The Movie' sequel titled 'iCarly: The Sequel'. Wiki News. Retrevied August 17, 2010. On August 23, 2010, Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies confirmed the film's July 27, 2012 release date,Wiki News/iCarly: The Sequel reports July 27, 2012 release date. Wiki News. Retrieved August 23, 2010. two years after the previous film.Wiki News/iCarly: The Movie sets two years before iCarly: The Sequel. Wiki News. Retrieved August 23, 2010. Miranda Cosgrove paid $200,000 to play as the role as Carly Shay for the film.Miranda Cosgrove pays $200,000 to star in iCarly: The Sequel. Retrieved May 11, 2012. Filming Currently, the film is in pre-production beginning on November 2010. Principal photography began on July 20, 2011. It is reported that scenes of the sequel will be taking place on the MS Majesty of the Seas to film the scene where Carly and friends goes on vacation. Cosgrove and Tortorella will be filming a couple of kissing scenes in the film where they are on vacation. And also, there will be a scene where Carly and her friends were arrested unlike Sam who got arrested from the previous film who violatetly attacks at the Casino all by herself. This film is luckly to be set during or after the fifth season of the TV series which begins production in 2012. Nathan Kress revealed that the film will be similar than the first film including a similar story of Sam being arrested. Filming will begin in July beginning with the scene where there is a flashback scene where Carly and her friends first met, but the plans for the flasback scenes were later scrapped from the film. It will set two years after the events of iCarly: The Movie. On August 11, 2011, it was reported that Miranda Cosgrove was involved in a tour bus accident and breaks her ankle.Miranda Cosgrove breaks ankle in bus tour accident. Retrieved August 12, 2011. It was reported thet resuming filming for the film will postpone till towards the end of next month until Cosgrove's ankle heals. The film will not be canceled, and the release date of July 27, 2012 will still happen. It was said that filming will wrap up in December 2011.User blog:Ceauntay/'iCarly The Sequel' Targets For Last Day of Filming in December. Retrieved August 19, 2011. As Cosgrove's ankle heals, filming for iCarly: The Sequel continued on November 4, 2011.iCarly: The Sequel Continues Filming. Miranda Cosgrove Fully Healed After Accident. Retreived November 4, 2011. According to Jennette McCurdy, the film has wrapped up filming on December 25, 2011 in Los Angeles.User blog:Ceauntay/iCarly: The Sequel Wraps Up Filming. Retrieved December 25, 2011. Filming after season 4 and before season 5, Nickelodeon confirmed that the current season of iCarly will be the last season and the series finale is due to be released in November 2012.iCarly Series Finale Announced: Final iCarly Movie To Be Aired This November!. Retrieved July 16, 2012. So the film will be released during its current season. Casting Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress, Jerry Trainor and Noah Munck will reprise their roles as Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, and Gibby Gibson, respectivetly.Wiki News/iCarly: The Movie' sequel titled 'iCarly: The Sequel'. Wiki News. Retrieved June 3, 2011. Noah Munck, who is became a supporting character from season 1-3, will appear in the film as a main character like he was in season 4 as Gibby Gibson.iCarly: The Sequel. Retrieved June 3, 2011. Mary Scheer and Greg Mullavy will return for the film as Freddie's mother Marissa Benson and Carly's Gradad Shay. Demi Moore, who appeared in iCarly: The Movie as Carly's mother Mariah, will return to the sequel as her mother again. Aria Wallace, who did not appear in the film but appear in the show, will finally appear in the film as Mandy Valdez, Carly's huge fan who always annoys her. Although, it turns out that she will never be appearing into both iCarly films.No iCarly 2 for Aria Wallace Again? Retreived June 2, 2012. Ethan Munck, who played Guppy in season 4, will appear in the film. Jane Lynch is originally going to star into the film, but she did not get the scripts.No iCarly: The Sequel for Jane Lynch. Retrieved June 2, 2012. Also Demi Moore confimed that her character was never been giving the prt in the film as well as Ellen Roberts.Demi Moore Not Starring in iCarly: The Sequel. Retreived July 9, 2012. Carly Shay's dad is originally going to appear in the film, but the plans has been later scrapped.iCarly: The Sequel Changes Scripts. Retrieved July 9, 2012. Carter Jenkins will be playing as Carly Shay's love interst, Dustin.Carter Jenkins will appear in iCarly: The Sequel. Wiki News. Retrieved June 3, 2011. But he will be replaced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scream_4 Scream 4] actor Nico Torotorella.Scream 4 Hunk Nico Torotorella Replaces Valentine's Day Carter Jenkins. Retrieved June 3, 2011. Kristen Stewart decided to sign up for the role as a love interest of Spencer after she had finished with The Twilight Saga to continue up for her career.User blog:Ceauntay/Kristen Stewart to join iCarly Sequel?. Wiki News. Retrieved June 3, 2011. Stewart is also filming another project, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Snow_White_and_the_Huntsman Snow White and the Huntsman]. Although, filming conflict for the film has been avoid so that she can continue on filming another project.Kristen Stewart filming both Snow White Movie and iCarly Movie Sequel. Retrieved May 28, 2012. Jadin Gould and Olivia Hosken will be replaced by Bailee Madison and Rhiannon Leigh Wryn for the role of younger Carly and Sam to make them look more younger for a flashback scene where they first met.Actesses who are playing Young Carly. Retrieved June 3, 2011.Actress who are playing Young Sam. Retrieved June 3, 2011 Bobby Coleman will play the role of younger Freddie Benson,Actor who are playing Young Freddie. Retrieved June 3, 2011 and Munck's younger brother Ethan Munck, whom play Guppy, will also play the role as younger Gibby.Actor who are playing Young Gibby. Retrieved June 3, 2011 The cast as the younger Carly, Sam, Freddie and Gibby were later scrapped because the scene did not fit well in the film.iCarly: The Sequel Will Not See Younger Characters. Retreived July 20, 2012. Like the first film, the sequel will have a musical performance of Chris Brown set to perform a song during a scene where Carly and her friends were on vacation on cruise.Chris Brown to appear in iCarly: The Sequel. Retrieved June 3, 2011. His single "Turn Up the Music" will be featured in the film from sountrack [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fortune_(album) Fortune] taking place at a scene where Carly and her friends are at a teenage night club.Chris Brown talks iCarly: The Sequel. Retrieved May 28, 2012. It was confirmed that was originally Pink going to guess star in the film,Pink Starring in iCarly: The Sequel? Retrieved August 10, 2010. but she was pregnant during filming.Pink Not Appearing in iCarly: The Sequel. Retrieved November 19, 2010. So she was instead replaced by Brown. Soundtrack iCarly: The Sequel soundtrack was released a month ahead of the film's release on June 26, 2012 worldwide. Two singles "Stupid in Love" and "Coming Home" two music videos will be included. iCarly: The Sequel debuts at No. 3 at the Bilboard 200 earning 215,000 copies behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Living_Things_(Linkin_Park_album) Living Things] by Linkin Park (223,000) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Overexposed_(album) Overexposed] by Maroon 5 (222,000).Linkin Park Tops Billboard 200 beating Maroon 5 and iCarly. Retrieved July 4, 2012. The soundtrack is 10,000 copies lower than iCarly: The Movie, which made 225,000 copies two years ago. It also debuts in first place at the Billboard 200 which finally beaten Eminem's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Recovery_(Eminem_album) Recovery] after four weeks of being at the top chart. A week later, the soundtrack moved up from No. 3 to No. 1 with 155,000 copies (falling 30%) bringing its total to 370,000 copies beating Chris Brown's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fortune_(album) Fortune], which made 134,000 copies in it first week.iCarly: The Sequel Soundtrack Tops Billboard 200 in Week Two! Retreived July 11, 2012. Release The film's sneak peek was released on Nickelodeon December 16. A trailer for the film was released during a premiere of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Tintin_(film) The Adventures of Tintin]. It will also make a premiere on Nickelodeon following a premiere of a new [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/iCarly iCarly] episode. On January 17, 2012, it was confirmed by Jennette McCurdy on Twitter that the film's new trailer will premiere during a world premiere of the 2012 Kids' Choice Awards on March 31, 2012.User blog:Ceauntay/iCarly: The Sequel new trailer premiering at Kids Choice Awards?. Wiki News/2012 News Articles. Retrieved January 17, 2012. Tickets for the film will go on sale starting June 25, 2012, a month before the film's release.User blog:Ceauntay/ICARLY: THE SEQUEL Tickets Goes on Sale on May 25. Retrieved May 10, 2012. The film received a G rating by MPPA for "all ages admitted".iCarly: The Sequel Gets A G Rating By MPPA. Retrieved July 1, 2012. The U.S. world premiere for iCarly: The Sequel was held at the El Capitan Theatre at 7:30 pm on July 19, 2012.User blog:Ceauntay/'iCarly: The Sequel' World Premiere To Be Held July 19. Retrieved June 4, 2012. The U.K. world premiere did not happen due to the 2012 Summer Olympics and Miranda Cosgrove is unable to attend.iCarly: The Sequel Premiere Not Opening in UK. Retrieved July 25, 2012. iCarly: The Sequel opens in 3,745 theaters nationwide, including 2,425 theaters for midnight showings.User blog:Ceauntay/Box office backlash: Moviegoers still wary, studios warned. Retrieved July 27, 2012. Reaction Critical reception iCarly: The Sequel reviews some mixed reviews, as most reviews are not as popular as predecessor. As of July 29, 2012, Rotten Tomatoes score iCarly: The Sequel a 57%, lower than a 65% of which is from the first film.iCarly: The Sequel (2012). Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved July 22, 2012. Top Critics scored iCarly: The Sequel a 33% based on 41 views,iCarly: The Sequel (2012). Top Critics. Retrieved July 24, 2012. and Metacritic gave it a 50% based on 37 views.iCarly: The Sequel (2012). Metacritic. Retrieved July 24, 2012. Roger Ebert gave the film three out of four stars. He wrote: "This indeed not one of the most anticipated films of 2012, but it did capture audiences hearts."Roger Ebert Reviews iCarly: The Seuqel. Retrieved July 25, 2012. Joanne Bateman of The Hollywood Reporter describes the film: "it's yet the year's best family movie.iCarly: The Sequel: Film Review. Hollywood Reporter. Retreived July 25, 2012. Jonathan Henry of UK newspaper The Daily Telegraph gave the film a positive review. He praises and described: "when they called this movie the most anticipated movie of 2012, this is one of children's most anticipated movies of the year."The Daily Telegraph Reviews iCarly: The Sequel. The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved July 25, 2012. New York Daily News publisher Mike Lupica, who also reviewed the predecessor, also gave it a positive review. He describes the film: "They have done it again. Better than the last movie, going on vacation on a cruise can be better than going on vacation to Las Vegas.New York Daily News Reviews iCarly: The Sequel. New York Daily News. Retrieved July 25, 2012. Joyce Walker of The New York Times praised: "more excitement and more adventure, by taking the trip on cruise.The New York Times Reviews iCarly: The Sequel. The New York Times. Retrieved July 25, 2012. Also, what's intersting is that there are some scenes that will be very intense for iCarly fans that they will shock them." Kyle Stevens of Variety states: iCarly: The Sequel is bigger and better than iCarly: The Movie.Variety Reviews iCarly: The Sequel. Retreived July 25, 2012. Andy Adams of Entertainment Weekly states: "funny, exciting and emotional movie for the entire family."Entertainemtn Weekly Reviews iCarly: The Sequel. Retrieved July 25, 2012. IGN gave the film five out of ten stars, also stating it: "the best family movie of the year."IGN Reviews iCarly: The Sequel. Retrievd July 26, 2012. E! Online graded the film a B- stating it is the perfect movie for the entire family.E! Online Reviews iCarly: The Sequel. Retrieved July 26, 2012. CinemaScore scored the film a B-.iCarly: The Sequel (2012). CinemaScore. Retrieved July 27, 2012. Box office Following the Aurora shooting, midnight screenings for iCarly: The Sequel has been canceled in Colorado.User blog:Ceauntay/Nickelodeon Movies cancels 'iCarly: The Sequel' midnight screening in Colorado Theaters because of 'The Dark Knight Rises' shooting. Retrieved July 27, 2012. Although, it did very well at the box office earning $5,805,000 in midnight showings, outbursting its predecessor, which made only $4 million.User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'iCarly' Scores Record Breaking $5.8 Million in Midnight Grosses. Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved July 27, 2012. It than grossed $18,101,885 in it's opening day topping the box office, slightly lower than it's predecessor, which made $19,330,010.User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'iCarly' Beats 'Dark Knight Rises', Ticket Sales Tumble in Wake of Shooting and Olympics. Wiki News. Retrieved July 28, 2012. In it's opening weekend, iCarly: The Sequel made a total of $33,188,890, down 18 percent from it's predecessor, which made $50,325,710.User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: More Moviegoers Return to Multiplex, But Still Snub 'The Watch,' 'Step Up 4'. Retrieved July 30, 2012. It than ranked #2 over the weekend behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Knight_Rises The Dark Knight Rises] ($62,101,451), while in it's second weekend after dropping 61 percent from last week. In its second week, the film suffered a 58% drop earning $13.5 million, bringing its total to $58.5 million, a smaller drop than the original, but it made $16 million in its second weekend, for a total of $80 million in its second week. The film ranked #3 overseas with $41.3 million overseas from 18 foreign countries, bringing its worldwide total to $74.4 million.User blog:Ceauntay/Foreign Box Office: 'Dark Knight Rises' Commands No. 1 Slot Overseas, Grossing Nearly $250 Million To Date Offshore. Retrieved August 6, 2012. In its second week, it moved up 20 percent to #2, bringing yet another $44.1 million from 34 foriegn countries, for a total of $92.2 million. Worldwide, it brought in a total of $150.7 million.User blog:Ceauntay/Foreign Box Office: 'iCarly: The Sequel' Reaches $150 Million Worldwide in Second Weekend. Retrieved August 6, 2012. A week later, it finally reached the #1 spot ovrseas, earning $36.1 million, bringing its total to $125.7 million, and $195 million worldwide. Proposed spin-off sequels Nickelodeon hints that they are making a spin-off for iCarly. If they do make a spin-off, they will also include film adaptations.Nicekldeon Movies Plans iCarly Spin-Off Film Adaptation? Retrieved August 6, 2012. Director Dan Schenider says that their plans will take up to at least five years to make.Dan Schenider on iCarly Spin-Off. Retrieved August 6, 2012. References External link *Official website *''iCarly: The Sequel'' at the Internet Movie Database *''iCarly: The Sequel'' at Rotten Tomatoes *''iCarly: The Sequel'' at Box Office Mojo Category:2012 films Category:Category:Films based on television series Category:2010 comedy films Category:Sequel films Category:Category:Nickelodeon films Category:American films